


Between You and Me

by kagstsukki (SkylarkOfTheMoon)



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: Claustrophobia, M/M, One-Shot Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarkOfTheMoon/pseuds/kagstsukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots centered around the relationships between the senpais and the senseis. </p><p>Chapter 1: Closet Situation</p><p>Yamato taps his foot impatiently on the ground. He is leaning against the school building already out of his uniform and into his casual clothes-a black shirt and black pants with a red flannel shirt around his waist. He pulls out his cellphone and groans. </p><p>5:27 pm.</p><p>Suzuki was late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for @notice-mesenpai's giveaway on tumblr. First fanfic for this fandom. Hope you like it. :)

Yamato taps his foot impatiently on the ground. He is leaning against the school building already out of his uniform and into his casual clothes-a black shirt and black pants with a red flannel shirt around his waist. He pulls out his cellphone and groans. 

5:27 pm.

Suzuki was late.

He doesn't really know why he always goes to these shopping excursions with the flamboyant, overly excited idol. He can always buy musical supplies on his own. However, part of him doesn't really want that. Suzuki is good company and Yamato always looks forward to seeing him like how a student who's been in their classroom the whole day yearns to see the sun shine. Even if that sun is a 5'10 tall always energetic, always late, always sweet Suzuki.

"Yamato-kun! I'm here!" 

"Finally." Yamato pushes off from the wall he's been leaning against. He opens his mouth ready to chew him out for being late again, but he stops when he sees Suzuki.

"Dude." He feels a flicker of annoyance mixed with amusement inside him. "I thought we agreed to wear casual clothes."

"My fan shirts are the only casual clothes in my closet," he replies, scratching the back of his head. Suzuki's ensemble would have been fine-jeans, a blue jacket, a cap-except for the fact that his face is printed across his chest.

Yamato sighs. "Why do I even hand out with you?"

"Because I'm charming," Suzuki says, a cheeky grin on his face. "And because you need clothes that aren't a shade of black and I have the best fashion sense in school?"

"Please, I really don't want to hear that from someone who owns banana-printed trunks and a shirt with his face on it. Where did you even get that? Do you just buy your own merchandise?"

"Fans," Suzuki says.

"Oh so a fan made it for you? Okay but-"

"No." Suzuki's pupils are wide, fear on his face. "Fans. Over there."

Yamato turns around and sure enough there are girls clumped together by the school gates, clad in fan gear and holding banners. They're looking around, obviously looking for someone. 

"What the-I thought you had security detail!"

"I gave them the day off!" Suzuki smiles sheepishly," Because I told them I'll be hanging out with you." 

The statement would have made Yamato smile but his present concern is trying to think of a plan to get them out of there before their fans could find them. 

"Maybe if we move quietly-"

"There they are!"

"Yama-kun!"

"Suzu-chan!"

Without even thinking, Yamato grabs Suzuki's hand and bolts.

Behind them are the sounds of screaming and thunderous footsteps. They love their fans, they really do, but sometimes they get a little too out of hand. 

Yamato takes them to the third year cafe, running through the door and almost barreling into the twins who were just exiting. Yamato spots Kyouya-sensei and Haruka-sensei on the red sofa. 

"Sensei, fangirls," is all he says.

Kyouya-sensei sighs, already used to handling these sort of situations. "Go hide in the back. I'll handle it."

"Kyouya-kun is about to show his scary face. How fun," Haruka-sensei says gleefully. 

"Don't look so happy. You're helping out too."

"Eh? But I'm a doctor. I can't possibly break those girls hearts-no wait, Kyouya!" Haruka-sensei is hauled off by Kyouya-sensei and they make their way to the front door.

Meanwhile Yamato ducks under the counter, still pulling Suzuki along. The back room of the cafe is interesting to say the least. It's filled with all sort of props and food and was that a dog and a cat in the corner? 

Yamato finds a closet near the back and pushes Suzuki towards it. 

"Come on, we'll hide in here."

"Yamato-kun wait! I'm claus-" Suzuki is pushed inside the closet, Yamato climbs in after him and closes the door behind him just as the cafe bell dings and the first cluster of fangirls enter. 

It's a tight fit and it smells like coffee and jam. The only source of light they have is through the cracks of the doors. Yamato looks through it but he can't see what's happening at the cafe. He can hear the girls, Kyouya-sensei's stern voice and Haruka-sensei trying to mediate. 

Suzuki squirms. He's in a sitting position, back against the wall with Yamato kneeling above him. It's hot inside and he can already feel sweat pouring from his body. It's too small in here. He can't-

"Your knee is in stomach," Yamato says.

"Sorry."

Suzuki tries to adjust their position, elbows and knees slamming against the walls of the tiny closet. Yamato grabs his elbow and shushes him. "Be quiet. They might hear us."

"Sorry," he says again. "Just...move...I can't..." Breath. He can't breath.

Yamato must have noticed the distress on Suzuki's face. He grabs Suzuki's arms and pulls him closer. Suzuki yelps, nose colliding against Yamato's chest. Yamato mutters an apology and adjusts so that he's in a sitting position with Suzuki between his legs and his back pressed to his chest. 

Suzuki blames the cramped closet for the sudden warmth rushing up his body.

They can still hear the girls' voices outside, still looking for their idols.

"They're resilient, huh?" Yamato comments.

Suzuki can't speak. Instead he just gives a shaky nod and breathes heavily. His hands are shaking a little. He curls his hands into fists to stope them. The heat inside the closet is dizzying. Why does it have to be so dark in here? He lets out a small whimper.

"Suzuki? You okay?" Yamato asks, worried.

 _Breathe, breath, breath. You have to breath._ The walls feel like they're closing in arond him. The heat from where Yamato is touching him feels stifling. He feels cold fingers touch his hair, running through it gently. He exhales a breath and it comes out shaky. 

"Suzuki, calm down. Everything's fine."

"But it's _not_ ," he whines but it comes out as a wheeze. His throat is painfully tight and he drags in as much air as it could.

"Okay, okay. I'm gonna go check to see if they're gone." Yamato's fingers are removed from his hair and he whimpers at the loss of the soothing contact. The closet door is pushed open a little and Yamato peeks outside. The cafe sounds quiet. "It's clear. I don't see our fanclubs anywhere."

Suzuki pushes past him, stumbles out of the closer and onto the floor. His breaths are coming out in gasps. Yamato drops down next to him, rubbing a hand on his back and murmuring softly in his ears. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he says, trying to slow down his breathing. 

"Wait here." Yamato stands up and starts rummaging around the back room. 

Suzuki finally gets his breathing in control. He leans against the wall, wiping off the sweat on his face with the sleeve of his jacket. He's tired and a little embarrassed. He can't believe he let Yamato see him like that. It's so uncool.

Something cold is pressed against him. He looks up and sees that Yamato is pressing a water bottle against his temple. 

"Drink up."

Suzuki unscrews the cap and tales a few sips as Yamato takes a seat next to him. Their shoulders and arms are brushing against each other's but neither of them pulls away. Suzuki finishes drinking and places the bottle on his lap. He doesn't meet Yamato's eyes.

"Sorry for freaking out back there."

"It's alright." Yamato's hand comes to a rest on his hair, patting down the silky blond tufts. Suzuki feels like he's developing an addiction of Yamato touching his hair, even if this is only the second time he has done it. "We'll just shop for our gear next time."

Suzuki looks at him then, blue eyes wide. "Really? You still want to go?"

Yamato shrugs. "Of course. I like hanging out with you. Although we should really work on your disguises." He plucks at Suzuki's printed face on the shirt. "Your face is pretty and all but I'd rather look at the original."

Suzuki smiles. "Did you just call me pretty?"

Yamato blushes, the red on his face contrasting with his white hair. "N-no. I mean...you are pretty...but i didn't...no I mean...um..."

Suzuki laughs. Yamato can't help but stare. Suzuki laughs with his mouth open, pearly white teeth sparkling and his voice is light and airy. It really suits him, Yamato thinks. 

Yamato stands up, dusts his pants and holds out a hand to Suzuki. Their palms are warm and soft against each other's as he pulls him to his feet. Yamato can't find it in him to let go, he doesn't want to let go. 

"Yamato-kun." Suzuki's face is flushed. "Can you...um..."

"One sec." Yamato raises Suzuki's hand so it's pressed against his mouth. He presses a feather light kiss across the knuckles. 

"Is this weird?" Yamato asks as he starts pulling away but Suzuki tightens his grip, firmly clasping his hand.

"No. I like it," he confesses. "It feels nice."

"Oh...I...see..."

They stay silent for a while, hand in hand. 

"Hey do you wan-"

"I was thinking maybe we-"

"Yama-kun, Suzu-chan?" Kouhai stands in the doorway, looking at them. "S-Sorry. This area is off-limits. Can you..."

Yamato waves her off. "We just needed to hide for a while. Say," he jerks a finger towards the cafe. "Are the piano and guitar set up."

"Yes. They are."

"Cool," he turns to Suzuki and squeezes his hand. "Wanna do a duet with me?"

Suzuki squeezes back. "I'd love to."

They leave together, hands still joined. Kouhai looks at them with a mix of surprise and happiness. 

Suzuki pops his head back in. "Kouhai-chan, you should really replace that closet. It's drafty in there."

Kouhai warmth fill her cheeks. "Then stay out of the closet!"

Yamato pops in as well. "Don't worry. We plan to."

He swings and arm around Suzuki's neck and steers him towards the instruments to play their duet.


End file.
